


The guy next door

by Dieuwke96



Category: Dieuwke de Boer
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Nederlands
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dieuwke96/pseuds/Dieuwke96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia verhuisd naar Amerika waar ze een popster ontmoet. Ze kennen elkaar nog niet, maar daar komt gauw verandering in. Dit verhaal zit vol spanning en avontuur, maar vooral liefde en vriendschap! Dus geniet ervan en laat je verbeelding spreken!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hoofdstuk 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hee!! Dit is mijn eerste boek op deze site. Het boek staat ook al op Wattpad, waar veel mensen hem al lezen. Ik ben benieuwd of het hier ook aanslaat:) Veel lees plezier!

Dinsdag

 

‘Prinses’

‘Huh, wat?’ Schrok Alicia op.

‘We zijn er’

Alicia stond op en pakte haar spullen. Meteen rook ze de lucht van Amerika, apart en nieuw.

Ze liepen naar buiten en zorgden voor een taxi.

Ze moesten 3 uur in de taxi zitten, maar Alicia verveelde zich niet. Ze keek bewonderd naar de grote, mooie, groene omgeving. Haastige mensen, aparte kapsels en outfits. Hectisch verkeer en een helder blauwe lucht.

Ze stapten uit de taxi bij een hek, dat zo hoog was dat niemand er ooit over zou kunnen klimmen.

‘We zijn de familie Hazart’ Zei Brad.

Met die woorden werd een kleine deur in het grote hek geopend. Ze konden verder. Zodra ze binnen waren moesten ze hun paspoort, vingerafdrukken en naam geven.

Een man in de 20 begeleide hun naar het huis, hun huis.

Het huis was prachtig. Met een lange oprit, hekken erom heen en een mooie gevel met een balkon. Alicia opende het hek en liep de grote oprit op. Ze keek vol verbijstering naar het huis wat van haar was. Ze kwam bij de voordeur, de voordeur was een grote deur van mooi bruin hout. Ze pakte de sleutels en deed de deur voorzichtig open. Alsof hij ieder moment in kan storten.

Hoe rustig ze leek buiten het huis, zo druk binnen het huis was ze. Ze rende naar alle kamers die ze kon vinden, haar kamer alvast uitzoekend. Het mooiste uitzicht opzoeken en natuurlijk de tuin bekijken.  Ze stopte bij de tuin, bij de prachtige tuin. Een terras met zwembad een gras veld en een bubbelbad. Het was prachtig. Alicia omhelsde haar vader heel lang en zei steeds ‘Dankje, dankje, dankje’.

In de avond was Alicia rustig geworden.  Aangezien haar vader niet vaak thuis zou zijn mocht Alicia de grootste kamer hebben. Ze was blij haar spullen aan het uitpakken en alle foto’s, posters en beeldjes aan het neerzetten tot haar vader binnen kwam.

‘Hee prinses’

‘Hee pap’

‘En hoe bevalt het nieuwe huis?’

‘Ik vind het geweldig!’ Schreeuwde Alicia blij.

‘Haha, dat dacht ik al’ Zei Brad blij.

‘En hoe vind jij het pap?’

‘Ik vind het ook geweldig schat!’ Zei Brad blij.

‘Kom, ik moet je wat laten zien’ Zei haar vader geheimzinnig.

Alicia volgde haar vader nieuwsgierig naar de andere kant van haar kamer.

‘Dit is een geheim plekje voor jou’ En hij haalde een foto van het strand van de muur, daar zat een hendel. Hij trok aan de hendel en zei ‘Ga eens achteruit’.

Alicia ging vol spanning achteruit, en daar kwam een trap uit de muur klappen.

‘OMG!’ Zei Alicia gillend van opwinding.

Ze ging de trap op, die niet heel hoog was. En kwam uit in een grote ruimte met en glazen muur.

‘Het is prachtig!’ Schreeuwde Alicia blij.

Ze omhelsde haar vader zo stevig als ze kon, daarna rende ze door de ruimte heen als een meisje van 7 op kerst ochtend.

De hele nacht heeft Alicia door het hele huis heen gelopen om het goed te bekijken en haar weg proberen te vinden. 2 keer was ze verdwaald en kwam ze uit in de tuin.

 

 

Woensdag

 

‘Hee sunshine’ Groette Brad haar. 

‘Hee pap’

‘Hoe gaat het deze ochtend? Klaar voor school?’ Vroeg Brad enthousiast.

‘Ik vind het spannend pap, ik wil niet heen’ Zei Alicia zielig.

‘Je gaat het geweldig doen, dat weet ik zeker’ Glimlachte Brad.

Met die woorden nam ze vrede en bereide zich voor op school, ze trok haar mooiste kleren aan en een beetje make-up. Als ze te veel deed leek ze op een barbie pop of een arrogante bitch, en dat wilde ze niet.

‘Schat we moeten gaan, straks kom je te laat op je eerste dag!’ Riep haar vader door het hele huis heen.

‘Ik kom!’ Riep ze terug.

‘Je ziet er mooi uit hoor, wees maar niet nerveus. En stop eens met dat haar van je, ik word er gek van’ Zei Brad op en grappige toon.

‘Ik wil niet voor schut staan pap’ Antwoorde Alicia nerveus.

‘Waarom zou je voor schud staan? Je bent een pracht meid en je kunt zingen, acteren en bent goed in sport’ Stelde Brad haar gerust.

‘Ik weet niet’ Zei Alicia denkend.

5 minuten later stapte Alicia uit voor een grote school, met heel veel kinderen.

‘Ik kom je om 4 uur ophalen, doei en veel plezier!’ Riep Brad vanuit de auto.

Alicia knikte waarop haar vader verdween achter de school.

Ze stond recht voor de grootste school op aarde waarschijnlijk. Ze durfde niet meer, ze keerde zich om.

‘Mevrouw, waar gaan wij heen?’ Hoorde ze een stem roepen achter haar.

Ze draaide zich verbaasd om en zag dat het een kerel was die met haar aan het dollen was.

De jongen liep naar haar toe en zei ‘Hee, ik ben Gray’ met een glimlach.

‘Hee, ik ben Alicia’ Zei ze verbaasd.

‘Ben je nieuw hier?’

‘Ja, hoezo?’

‘Omdat je me niet kent’

‘Hoe bedoel je?’

‘Ik ben het populairste mens hier op school, dus iedereen kent me en ik ken iedereen. En ik ken jou niet dus je moet wel nieuw zijn’ Knipoogde hij.

‘Ja ik denk het’ Zei Alicia verbaasd.

‘Zal ik je rondleiden op school?’

‘Oke’ Zei Alicia verbaasd.

 

Na 20 minuten hebben gelopen en een hele uitleg van alles en nog wat kwam Alicia aan bij de administratie.

‘En hier moet je je registreren voor je rooster, kluisje enzovoort’.

‘Dankjewel voor de rondleiding Gray’ Glimlachte ze.

‘Graag gedaan’ Glimlachte hij en liep weg.

Alicia kreeg veel papieren, sleutels en uitleg over de school. Na 5 minuten te hebben geluisterd ging ze zitten op een bankje in de gangen. Ze keek haar rooster rustig door maar snapte het niet helemaal. Ze wist alleen dat ze naar 205 moest voor haar eerste les en dat was wiskunde. De les begon om 8 uur, ze had nog 10 minuten om het klaslokaal te vinden. Ze stond op en liep naar de plattegrond. Ze zuchtte diep, de plattegrond was nog moeilijker dan een wegenkaart.

‘Hee, kun je me alsjeblieft helpen’ Vroeg ze aan een meisje dat langs liep.

‘Tuurlijk’ Antwoordde het meisje vriendelijk.

‘Ik moet naar lokaal 205, maar ik snap niks van deze plattegrond. Kun je me de weg wijzen?’ Vroeg Alicia.

‘Tuurlijk, de plattegrond is echt waardeloos, je moet dit onthouden. Het linker gebouw is 0-149 en het rechter gebouw is 150-250, dan heb je het achtergebouw nog, en daar zijn de muziek, teken en theater lokalen’ Zei ze vriendelijk.

‘Dankjewel’ Glimlachte Alicia.

Ze liep naar buiten om te kijken waar ze was. Ze moest naar het rechter gebouw, daar zou 205 zijn.

Ze liep door de gangen heen, en ze zag dat het begon met 150 en steeds hoger werd. Het was een lange hal, en druk ook. Overal waren jongeren, op de grond, tegen kluisjes aan leunend of rennend van haast. Het was een grote chaos in de gangen. Eindelijk kwam ze aan bij lokaal 205. Ze deed de deur open en zag dat de les al begonnen was.

‘En wie ben jij?’ Kwam een strenge vrouw naar haar toe.

‘Ik ben Alicia’

‘Ow ja, je bent niet hier. Welkom in de klas, ga daar maar zitten’ Zei de vrouw nu wat aardiger en wees een plek aan. De plek was in het midden van de klas, een perfecte plek dus.

‘Klas, we hebben een nieuwe student, Alicia Hazart uit Nederland’

Bij het horen van Nederland draaide alle gezichten naar Alicia. Ze ging snel zitten en deed alsof ze niet zag dat iedereen naar haar keek. De vrouw ging verder met haar verhaal en de gezichten richtte zich weer op de vrouw.

 

De bel ging, de eerste les heeft ze overleeft. Nu nog de rest van het jaar, dacht ze.

Ze liep uit de klas en keek op haar rooster, 4. Fijn nu moet je ze in 5 minuten naar de andere kant van de school. Ze liep door de gangen, maar nu was iedereen aan het lopen, rennen en trekken. Het was een nog grotere chaos dan zonet. Alicia wrong zich door de menigte heen naar buiten. Ze stond nu op de open plek, in de school. Nu kon ze sneller naar de andere kant van het gebouw. Althans dat dacht ze, ze werd gestoord door een menigte football spelers die overal aan het rennen waren. Ze schreeuwden ‘Go Beverly, Go’ Na enkele minuten verdwenen de spelers in het linker gebouw. Fijn net waar ik ook heen moet, dacht Alicia.

Alicia hoorde de bel net gaan toen ze in lokaal 4 stond. Ze stelde zichzelf voor de vrouw en nam haar aangewezen plek in. Een paar jongeren herkende ze van de vorige les, toch keken ze haar nog steeds aan. Langzaam ging de les voorbij, de vrouw praatte 2 uur lang achter elkaar over cellen. Eindelijk was de vrouw uitgepraat en ging de bel, ze schreeuwde na dat ze bladzijde 3 tot 19 moesten lezen voor de volgende les. Alicia schreef het snel in haar agenda en verliet de klas.

 

Het was pauze, Alicia zat alleen op een bankje in de zon. Ze zag allerlei jongeren, cheerleaders, footballers, punks, populaire, nerds en normale. Naja ze wist niet of het normale jongeren waren maar dat leken ze wel.  Ze had 3 broodjes, 1 koekje en een fles water mee. Veel jongeren liepen rond met kantine voedsel, zoals friet, hamburger, kip, rijst, pasta, salades.

‘Hee Alicia’ Zei een stem plots.

Alicia schrok en keek om.

‘Ow hee, je liet me schrikken’ Lachte Alicia bij het zien van Gray.

‘Haha ja daar ben ik goed in’ Zei Gray lachend.

‘Kom erbij’ Zei Alicia beleefd, niet verwachtend dat hij naast haar zou gaan zitten.

Maar Gray ging toch naast haar zitten.

‘Ik hoorde dat je van Nederland komt’ Zei Gray nieuwsgierig.

‘Hoe weet je dat?’

‘Er word nu al over je gepraat hoor’

Alicia keek verbaasd naar Gray.

‘Wat? Je bent nieuw, hot en je komt uit een ander land. Nou die doen het hier op school goed hoor’ Zei Gray terwijl hij van de zon genoot.

‘Wat zei je nou?’ Vroeg Alicia verbaasd.

‘Haha je hebt me wel gehoord, je bent hot en komt uit een ander land’

‘Pfff’

‘Wat is er? Mag ik niet zeggen dat je hot bent?’

‘Haha tuurlijk wel, altijd hoor’ Grapte Alicia.

‘Dus wat kom je hier doen?’

‘Ik kom hier plakband op elke centimeter van de school plakken’ Zei Alicia serieus.

‘Mag ik je helpen?’

‘Nee, het is een vrouwenwerkje’

‘En wat is dan een mannenwerkje?’

‘Uhm, ik denk niet dat mannen iets kunnen doen’ Knipoogde Alicia.

Gray moest huilen van het lachen na die reactie.

‘Haha, jij bent grappig. Ik mag jou wel Alicia’

‘Dankjewel voor de complimenten, maar ik moet naar de les’

Alicia stond op en liep weg, tot ze Gray iets hoorde schreeuwden.

‘Wat?’ Riep ze terug.

‘Wanneer zie ik je weer?’

‘In de volgende pauze’ Riep ze, en ze liep naar haar lokaal.

 

Dit keer was ze niet te laat, of bijna te laat. Ze stelde zich voor aan de lerares en ging zitten op een plek, aangewezen daar haar.

Ze was bij muziek, haar favoriete vak.

De leerlingen kwamen binnen, en keken verbaasd naar Alicia. Natuurlijk ze was nieuw, maar moest iedereen zo overtuigend naar haar kijken? Dacht Alicia bij haar zelf.

‘Oke klas, jullie gaan in duo’s iets voor ons zingen of spelen. De één gaat een instrument spelen en de ander gaat zingen. Wie willen er graag zingen?’ Vroeg de lerares.

Alicia stak haar hand op, ze kon goed zingen vond ze zelf.

‘Oke, iedereen die wil zingen gaat daar staat en iedereen die wil spelen gaat daar staan’ Legde de lerares uit.

Alicia ging rechts staan, aan de kant van de zangers. Er waren maar 4 van de 25 die wouden zingen. Alicia voelde zich erg ongemakkelijk.

‘Oke, dan doen we het anders. Ik wil dat iedereen een stukje gaat zingen voor de klas, de beste mogen zingen en de slechtsten  mogen spelen’

Of het nog erger kan? Op mijn eerste dag zingen voor de hele klas.. welk liedje ga ik doen? Dacht Alicia wanhopig.

Er waren al 15 mensen geweest, en niemand kon echt zingen om eerlijk te zijn.

‘Alicia’

Alicia was nu, haar hart ging te keer. Alle ogen waren op haar gericht, sommigen waren normale maar de meeste waren afkeurende ogen.

‘Ik ga When I Was Your Man zingen’ Begon Alicia nerveus.

De lerares keek raar op en zei ‘Weet je dat zeker? Het is een moeilijk liedje hoor’.

‘Ik kan het wel’ Zei Alicia nerveus.

‘Oke, ga je gang’ Zei de lerares. En ze keek veel belovend naar Alicia.

 

 

De muziek begon:

 

Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now

Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same

When our friends talk about you

All that it does is just tear me down

Cause my heart breaks a little

When I hear your name

And it all just sound like uh, uh, uh

 

Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize

That I should have bought you flowers

And held your hand

Should have gave you all my hours

When I had the chance

Take you to every party

Cause all you wanted to do was dance

Now my baby is dancing,

But she's dancing with another man

 

Alicia stopte met zingen, ze keek nerveus de klas in. Maar de klas zei niks. Alicia keek naar de lerares, maar zij zei ook niks.

Na een korte stilte werd en geklapt in de klas, erna volgden meerdere klappen. De lerares klapte ook mee, de hele klas was nu aan het klappen. Alicia stond nog steeds op dezelfde plek. Verbaasd over de reactie van de klas.

‘Dat was geweldig! Heb je zangles gehad?’

‘Dankje, nee’ reageerde ze verlegen.

‘Jij mag gaan zingen meid’ Zei de lerares enthousiast.

Alicia ging opgelucht naar haar plek waar ze complimenten kreeg van haar klasgenoten.

Alicia voelde zich al wat beter.

 

De bel ging, de tweede pauze van een uur was er. Alicia ging op dezelfde plek zitten als de eerste pauze. Zover gaat mijn eerste dag super, dacht ze blij.

‘Je kunt echt goed zingen!’ Hoorde ze een stem naast haar.

‘Dankjewel’ Zei ze terwijl ze keek wie het was. Het was een cheerleader uit haar muziek klas.

En die pauze kreeg ze meer complimenten over haar zang. Maar ook een paar van mensen die niet in haar klas zaten.

‘Goed gezongen!’ Zei een jongen enthousiast.

‘Wacht’

‘Ja?’

‘Hoe weet je dat ik goed kan zingen? Ik bedoel je zit niet in mijn muziek klas’

‘Nee dat helaas niet, maar ik heb je filmpje gezien’ Zei de jongen glimlachend en liep weg.

‘Wat voor filmpje?’ Riep ze, maar de jongen was al te ver weg.

‘Dit filmpje’ Zei een bekende stem achter haar.

Ze draaide zich om en zag Gray met een mobiel in zijn handen waar ze op te zien was, zingend.

‘Hoe kom je daaraan?’ Vroeg Alicia geschrokken.

‘Iemand heeft je gefilmd’

‘Maar dat mag niet, dat filmpje is lelijk’ Zei ze verward.

‘Ow kom op, iedereen vind het geweldig’ Zei Gray

‘Nou ik niet’ Zei Alicia boos.

‘Wees blij met je talent. Ik kan alleen maar een bal gooien en hard rennen. Jij kan zingen en waarschijnlijk veel meer’ Zei Gray terwijl hij ging zitten.

Alicia ging naast hem zitten.

Ze praatte totdat de pauze voor is.

‘Ik moet naar Engels’ Zei Alicia teleurgesteld omdat ze weg moest van Gray maar ook omdat ze Engels niet leuk vind.

‘Ik ook’ Zei Gray enthousiast.

‘Leuk’

Ze liepen samen naar het lokaal, Alicia stelde zich weer voor en alle gezichten keken haar weer aan. Maar dit was waarschijnlijk om een andere reden. Ze hadden het filmpje gezien, hoog waarschijnlijk wel want sommigen vroegen of ze het was van het filmpje. Waarop Alicia antwoorde met ‘Ja’.

De les ging traag voorbij, ze praatte over van alles en nog wat, Alicia heeft niet veel meegekregen van de les. Het was zo saai dat ze bijna in slaap viel. En zij was niet de enige want veel leerlingen moesten hun best doen om hun hoofd niet op tafel te leggen.  Het was half vier. Na een uur Engels kwam iedereen levenloos en uitgeput uit het klaslokaal. Alicia werd over een half uur opgehaald, nog tijd genoeg om te kijken waar haar kluisje is en haar boeken op te halen.

‘Hee’

‘Ow hee, sorry ik heb haast’ Zei Alicia tegen Gray.

‘Ow oke, geen probleem. Ik zie je morgen weer’ en Gray liep weg.

Alicia ging naar de administratie wat nogal een uitdaging was. Ze haalde haar boeken op en bracht ze naar haar kluisje, ze had geluk. Haar kluisje lag in het midden van de school. Het was alweer bijna vier uur. Ze liep rustig naar de parkeerplaats van de school. Ze had nog 5 minuten over tot het 4 uur was. Ze zag een paar jongens van het football team sporten. Ze ging erheen. Ze zag dat ze hard trainde, zweet liep van hun hoofden. Ze tackelde elkaar en rende hard. Totaal geen sport voor mij, dacht Alicia.

‘Hee’

‘Hee pap’ Zei Alicia terwijl ze zich omdraaide.

‘Pap? Haha’

Het was haar vader niet, het was Gray in zijn football uniform.

‘Wacht je op je vader?’

‘Ja, hij zou hier al moeten zijn’ Zei Alicia verlegen.

‘Aha, dat verklaart het pap gedoe, haha’

‘Haha, denk je dat ik tegen jou pap zou zeggen dan’ Grapte Alicia.

‘Hee prinses, kom je ik heb haast’ Hoorde ze een bekende stem achter Gray.

‘Wat is er dan?’ Vroeg Alicia nadat ze doei had gezegd tegen Gray.

‘Ik moet over 2 uur op het vliegveld zijn, ik ga een week weg naar Moskou’

Alicia was gewend dat haar vader vaak weg was, en dit kwam ook niet als een verassing.

Ze stapten snel de auto in. Alicia vertelde over haar eerste dag op school en haar vader ook.

Ze waren thuis. Na een lange dag sprong Alicia in het zwembad. Haar vader was net weg gegaan. Voor een week had ze het hele huis voor zichzelf. Niet dat ze er iets geks mee zou doen. Daar is het veel te mooi voor en ze heeft toch geen vrienden.

 

‘Mini!?’ Alicia keek boos om haar heen.

‘Waar ben je!?’

Ze keek in de tuin, de oprit en op de weg, maar hij was nergens.

‘Kom op mini, ik wil alleen even met je wandelen’ Zei Alicia nu geërgerd en boos.

Na een zoektocht van een uur gaf Alicia het op. Ze ging naar haar kamer om een boek te pakken, een school boek helaas. Maar na een half uur had ze nog niks op papier, ze was ongerust over mini.

Ze legde haar pen neer en klapte haar boeken dicht.

‘Mini!’ Schreeuwde ze op de oprit.

‘Mini, kom nou hier strontbeest!’

Alicia was na nog een uur zoeken nog ongeruster geworden. Ze wou haar vader ook niet bellen want die kon er niks aan doen op dit moment. Ze besloot om buiten het huis te zoeken, misschien is die wel door het hek gekropen.

‘Mini!’ Riep Alicia op de stoep.

Na 5 minuten lopen zag ze hem, ze rende er naar toe.

‘Mini! OMG wat doe je!? Je zit in iemand anders tuin, dat mag niet sukkel!’ fluisterde ze.

Alicia pakte mini op en keek naar de schade wat het beest had gedaan, het zag er niet goed uit. Hij had het gras en een paar bloemen opgegeten.

‘Fijn nu moet ik me excuses aanbieden voor jou gedrag, Mini’ Zei ze geërgerd.

Alicia belde aan, met Mini aan de riem.  Alicia was nerveus, ze wist niet wat voor mensen hier woonden. Het was wel een rijke buurt en ze wist zeker dat ze het niet goed vonden dat een beest hun bloemen hadden opgegeten.

‘Hallo’

Er stond een jonge knappe man in de deur opening.

‘Uhm, Hee’ Zei Alicia nerveus.

De jonge man veranderde van houding, hij was niet blij om haar te zien waarschijnlijk.

‘Wat is er? Nee ik deel geen handtekeningen uit in mijn huis, en hoe ben je hier eigenlijk gekomen?’

Alicia was verbaasd over de reactie van de jonge man, wie denkt die dat die wel is.

‘Uhm, sorry. Ik weet niet wie je bent en nee ik hoef geen handtekening’

‘Wat wil je dan?’ Vroeg de jonge man verbaasd.

‘Ik.. Uhm.. Nou.. Mijn..’ Stotterde Alicia

‘Oke, doei’ Zei de jonge man en deed de deur dicht.

Alicia stond verbaasd toe te kijken, ik wist niet dat het zo erg zou zijn dat hij de deur dicht moest doen.. dacht Alicia.

Ze belde nog eens aan. In de hoop dat het nu beter zou gaan.

‘Oke wat wil je? Als ik je een handtekening geef, ga je dan weg?’

‘Ik wil geen handtekening en ik weet niet wie je bent, maar Mini, mijn varken heeft in je tuin gezeten, hij heeft een paar planten opgegeten, daar wilde ik me voor verontschuldigen en vragen hoe ik het goed kan maken’ Zei Alicia verlegen.

‘Ow’ Zei de jonge man verbaasd.

De jonge man stapte naar buiten en keek naar de schade.

‘Ach het is niks, ik vond die bloemen toch niet mooi, laat maar zitten joh. Of wacht’ Begon de jonge man.

Alicia keek hem vragend aan.

‘Kun je bakken?’

‘Jawel’ Zei Alicia verbaasd.

‘Kun je een cake voor me maken, dan is het weer goed. Glimlachte de jonge man.

‘Tuurlijk’

‘Dankje, ik ben gek op cake en taarten en muffins maar ik kan totaal niet bakken dus ja daarom vraag ik het je’ Legde de jonge man uit.

‘Nu snap ik het, ik kan je ook wel een bakcursus geven’ grapte Alicia.

‘Haha dat is nog beter’ Antwoorde de jonge man.

‘Ik breng je cake morgen oke?’

‘Is goed’

Alicia liep weg met Mini aan de lijn en de jonge man verdween achter zijn deur.


	2. Hoofdstuk 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo! Dit is het tweede hoofdstuk, ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vind!

Donderdag

Bliep bliep bliep!  
Alicia sloeg de wekker uit. Ze had geen zin in school, het is zo vroeg en mijn bed ligt zo lekker dacht ze.  
Een half uur later stapte ze toch uit bed, dan maar geen douche hoor.  
Ze at een broodje en liep de deur uit.  
‘Hee, dus hier woon jij he?’ Zei de stem van de jonge man.  
‘Hee, ja hier woon ik’ Zei Alicia terwijl ze naar het hek liep waar de jonge man stond.  
‘Mooi huis, het is het grootste huis hier, doe je goed hoor. Haha’  
‘We wonen hier net 2 dagen, dus zo goed doen we het nog niet’ Grapte Alicia.  
‘Wow, 2 dagen hier wonen en nu al heeft je varken mijn tuin verwoest. Ik ben benieuwd hoe vaak je mij cake komt brengen’ lachte de jonge man.  
‘Haha, ik hoop niet te vaak, zo hou je niks van je tuin over’  
‘Nee dat is waar, weet je echt niet wie ik ben?’ Vroeg hij onverwachts.  
‘Uhm.. Nee sorry, is dat erg?’ Vroeg Alicia verlegen.  
‘Haha, nee tuurlijk niet’  
‘Mooi, maar ik moet nu echt gaan, anders ben ik te laat..’  
Ze namen afscheid en Alicia reed naar school. 

Eenmaal op school liep ze snel naar haar kluisje, ze legde haar jas en een paar boeken erin. Ze had theater, dat was het lokaal dat helemaal achterin de school was. Fijn, dacht Alicia. Ze liep snel door de gangen die wel eindeloos leken als je haast had, de bel ging. Alicia liep nog sneller om het lokaal te halen voordat ze niet meer naar binnen mocht of een briefje moest halen, of erger nog moest nablijven.  
‘Stop, jonge dame’  
Alicia stopte bij het horen van deze woorden, ze draaide zich om.  
‘Waarom rennen wij door de gangen?’  
‘Ik ben te laat voor de les en wou de tijd beperken’ Antwoorde Alicia eerlijk.  
‘Daar geloof ik niks van, ben je één van die bende die hier kluisjes leeg rooft?’ Vroeg de gang wacht streng.  
‘Nee, natuurlijk niet. Ik ben te laat voor mijn les, daarom rende ik’ Vertelde Alicia verbaasd.  
‘Ik geloof het niet, je bent een onschuldig meisje. Tenminste zo lijk je, en dat is precies wat de bende zoekt. Hup met mij mee jonge dame’ En de man drukte haar in de richting van de administratie.  
‘Ga zitten’ Eiste de man.  
Alicia ging op een bankje zitten, het was blijkbaar het straf bankje want er hing een groot bord met straf boven.  
Ja hoor heb ik dit weer, dacht Alicia.  
Dertig minuten later kwam de man weer terug, ‘Het spijt me Alicia. Je was inderdaad te laat voor je les en je hoort niet bij een bende van de school. Maar ik moet je wel laten nablijven omdat je de les hebt gemist en voor rennen in de gang’  
‘Maar ik was onderweg naar mijn les tot dat u mij hierheen stuurde, het is niet mijn schuld dat ik niet naar de les ben geweest’ Zei Alicia onschuldig.  
‘Dus je beschuldigd mij ervan om je te weerhouden naar de les te gaan’ Vroeg de man.  
‘Ja..’ Zei Alicia verward, of het al niet duidelijk was.  
‘Oke, dat is dan 1 dag nablijven en een week de drager van het water voor het football team zijn’  
‘Waarom?’  
‘Omdat je mij beschuldigd van iets wat ik niet heb gedaan’ Zei de man terwijl hij een brief schreef.  
‘Dus ik krijg nu een week straf omdat u mij hier heen heeft gehaald. Omdat u dacht dat ik een bende lid was maar dat ben ik niet. Dus het is u schuld! Niet de mijne’ Zei Alicia boos.  
‘Oke, als je het zo wilt. 1 dag nablijven en 1 week de water drager zijn en 1 week vrijwilligerswerk doen bij een bejaarden tehuis’ Zei de man met plezier.  
Alicia keek hem boos aan.  
‘Nog iets te zeggen Alicia?’ Lachte de man bijna.  
Alicia pakte het papiertje uit de handen van de gang wacht en liep boos weg.  
‘Lul’ Zei ze per ongeluk hardop.  
‘Alicia! Kom hier nu’ Zei de man boos op wat hij hoorde.  
Alicia zwaaide naar de man en liep verder.  
Ze ging alsnog naar theater. Ze had ten slotte nog 2 uur les dus ze kon nog wel meedoen.  
‘Hallo, sorry dat ik laat ben maar ik kon de weg niet vinden, ik ben nieuw’ Zei Alicia zielig toen ze de klas in liep en de vrouw aankeek.  
‘Voor deze keer mag je het lokaal in en nog meedoen, omdat je nieuw bent. Maar de volgende keren gebeurt het niet weer, begrepen?’ Zei de vrouw streng.  
Alicia knikte en nam plaats op een stoel.  
‘Kan Alicia naar de directeur komen, kan Alicia naar de directeur komen’ Werd er een uur later omgeroepen door de luidspeakers.  
Alicia stond boos op en pakte haar tas. Ze gooide de deur dicht en liep naar de directeur zijn kamer.  
Alicia klopte op de deur, nog steeds met een rood gezicht van woede.  
De deur ging open, de directeur was kaal, oud en had een net pak aan.  
Allemaal het zelfde, dacht Alicia.  
‘Kom binnen’ Zei de directeur vriendelijk.  
Alicia ging snel zitten op één van de stoelen die tegenover het bureau stonden.  
Het was een mooie kamer, veel foto’s en trofeeën stonden in vitrines, een leren bank en comfortabele stoelen, een moderne computer en stapels aan papier werk.  
‘Zo, Alicia’ Begon de directeur.  
Alicia keek hem boos maar ook bang aan. Ze wilde geen straf meer krijgen en al helemaal niet van school af worden gestuurd op haar 2e dag.  
‘Ik heb gehoord dat je onredelijk was tegenover de gang wacht’ Ging de directeur verder.  
‘Meneer, ik weet dat het niet aardig van me was maar hij beschuldigde mij van een bende lid te zijn. Dus ik moest met hem mee en daardoor heb ik het eerste uur van de les gemist’ Zei Alicia zielig.  
‘Dat heeft de gang wacht mij verteld, maar het is niet acceptabel dat je niet luistert als hij vraagt om terug te komen, maar ik snap jou ook. We gaan het zo doen’ Zei de directeur serieus.  
Hij pakte een briefje, het briefje dat Alicia ook al had, maar hij schreef er iets anders op.  
‘Je gaat wel 1 dag nablijven voor het te laat komen en rennen in de gang, daarnaast ga je 1 week de water drager zijn omdat je respectloos tegenover de gangwacht was, het vrijwilligers werk laten we vallen. Klinkt dat goed?’  
‘Ja dat klinkt goed’ Reageerde Alicia opgelucht dat het niet meer was.  
Alicia verliet de kamer en zag dat het pauze was. Ze zocht haar weg naar buiten, waar je ten minste wel kon bewegen.  
Eenmaal buiten zag ze dat de cheerleaders en football spelers iets aan het schreeuwen waren. Ze hoorde niet wat het was, maar had geen zin om hun geschreeuw aan te horen.  
De dag ging langzaam voorbij. Aardrijkskunde en gym was saai. Met gym moesten ze hardlopen, hardlopen kon Alicia wel want dat deed ze elke ochtend om in vorm te blijven. Maar van aardrijkskunde snapte ze helemaal niks. Ze was hier net komen wonen en ze moest nu al een hele staat uit haar hoofd leren voor volgende week. Ze was al niet goed in topografie, maar nu dit ook nog. Ook had de leraar het over immigranten en emigranten, ze snapte niet wat dat met aardrijkskunde te maken had maar vond het wel best. In de pauze had ze ook niet veel te doen, ze keek naar de populaire jongeren. Hoe ze alle aandacht opeisten en dachten dat ze de mooiste en coolste mensen op aarde waren. Alicia had het niet zo met die mensen, en Gray ook niet want die deed het meest verwaand en populairst. Alicia vond dat alle mensen gelijk zijn, of je nou lelijk, dik, dun, mooi, kort of lang bent. Je hebt allemaal gevoelens en behoeftes en daar verandert niks aan. Ja of er moet een ontwikkeling in zo’n cel zijn, waar en duizenden van zijn in je lichaam. Maar daar was Alicia ook niet goed in, science, blegh dat vond ze echt vreselijk. Maar goed de dag was bijna voorbij, alleen het nablijven nog.  
Tot 5 uur zat ze in een klein, grijs en oud lokaal. Met mensen die haar niks boeiden. Sommigen waren van die types die hier elke dag zaten en de anderen zag je hier nooit. Die keken bang om zich heen of er ook iets gebeurde. Een mes in hun rug werd gestoken of een propje.  
‘Hee lekkerding, waarom zit jij hier?’  
Alicia keek achterom om te kijken wie dit zei.  
‘Ach rot toch op’ Reageerde ze toen ze zo’n populair kind zag zitten.  
‘Hallo, ik geef je een compliment en jij reageert zo, bekijk het dan maar ook’ reageerde hij gekwetst.  
Alicia luisterde niet meer en lag al weer met haar hoofd op de tafel en de ogen dicht. Ze was moe, te vroeg wakker en te saaie lessen.  
Eindelijk was het dan 5 uur. Ze verliet het lokaal snel en stapte in haar auto. Ze wou net weg rijden tot dat er iemand voor de auto bleef staan. Het was de gang wacht weer.  
‘Wat is er?’ Vroeg ze boos maar beleefd.  
‘Je bent de water drager voor het team weet je nog. Ze hebben nu training’ Glimlachte de man nep.  
Alicia zette de motor uit en deed de deur open. Met veel moeite stapte ze uit de auto en nam de water tas een van de gang wacht.  
Ik haat die man nu al, dacht Alicia.  
Ze nam plaats op het bankje die naast de coach stond.  
‘Meneer ik ben de water drager voor deze week’ Zei ze beleefd.  
‘Dat is fijn, als de jongens een pauze hebben van 5 minuten moet je aan iedereen een fles geven, zodra ze klaar zijn stoppen ze de fles weer in de zak en vul jij ze zodat ze voor de volgende pauze weer water hebben’ Legde de coach uit.  
Alicia vond het dikke onzin, de spelers werden als goden behandeld. Ze konden ook gewoon hun eigen fles met water aan de kant zetten, maar nee er moet speciaal iemand voor zijn om het naar hun te brengen.  
Het was pauze, en de jongens kwamen naar Alicia toe. Alicia gaf de jongens allemaal een fles met water. Ze dronken het snel leeg en gooiden het over hun zelf. Het leken net beesten die voor het eerst water in hun handen hadden.  
‘Hee, wat doe jij hier nou dan?’ Vroeg Gray die zag dat Alicia de water drager was.  
‘Ow, ik vind het zo leuk om jullie water te geven terwijl jullie ook gewoon zelf een fles met water aan de zij lijn kunnen zetten’ Zei Alicia sarcastisch.  
‘Haha, is er iemand geïrriteerd’ Grapte Gray.  
‘Ja heel erg en geef nu die fles, je bent klaar’ En Alicia pakte ruw de fles uit Gray’s handen. Waarop de fles met water over Alicia leeg liep. De fles was nog lang niet leeg.  
Het hele team lachte Alicia uit.  
‘Haha, de waterdrager is nat!’  
‘Haha, sukkel!’  
‘Haha, loser!’  
Hoorde Alicia van alle kanten komen. Het boeide Alicia niet meer, ze had haar dag niet. Dat kon iedereen gebeuren, toch?  
‘Gaat het Alicia?’ Vroeg Gray bezorgd.  
‘Ja prima, kom op jongens jullie moeten weer trainen’ Zei Alicia nep enthousiast.  
De jongens lachten nog even door en gingen weer het veld op.  
‘Ga maar het water vullen, en daarna kun je naar huis’ Zei de coach.  
Alicia vulde het water en liep naar haar auto. Woest stapte ze in en reed naar huis. Bij de poort zei ze haar naam en reed door. Eenmaal thuis was het al 6 uur. Mini had nog geen eten gehad en was er nog niet uit geweest. Ze had nog huiswerk en ze moest nog een cake maken voor die jonge.  
‘Hee’ Zei een bekende stem achter haar.  
Alicia draaide zich geërgerd om.  
‘Hee’ Zei ze toen ze zag dat het de jonge van de cake was.  
‘Ik vroeg me af waar mijn cake blijft’ Grapte de jonge.  
‘Die komt eraan’ Reageerde Alicia bot omdat ze niet door had dat het een grap was.  
‘Het was een grapje’ Zei de jonge.  
‘Weetje wat, ik heb de cake net klaar. Kom maar naar binnen dan kun je hem zien’ Zei Alicia.  
De jonge opende het hek en liep achter Alicia aan.  
‘Ga daar maar zitten’ Zei Alicia tegen de jonge.  
De jonge nam plaats aan de bar, waarop een laptop, bloemen en een kookboek lag.  
‘Kook je veel?’ Vroeg de jonge.  
‘Jawel, ik vind koken leuk, en jij?’  
‘Ik probeer het wel maar het lukt me nooit, en zoveel tijd heb ik ook niet echt’  
‘Je moet het gewoon door hebben, want koken is eigenlijk heel makkelijk’ Zei Alicia terwijl ze in een kast keek naar cake.  
Alicia had de cake nog niet gemaakt maar ze herinnerde zich dat ze nog een cake hadden liggen. Ze had geen zin om voor hem nog een cake te gaan maken, dan maakte hij maar zelf één. En wat een idee ook om een cake te geven als goed maakertje .  
‘Hier is je cake’ Zei Alicia terwijl ze de cake op de bar legde.  
‘Haha, dit is een kant en klare cake’ Lachte de jonge.  
‘Dus?’ Vroeg Alicia geërgerd.  
‘Sorry hoor, het was gewoon een grapje van de cake, ik wou kijken of je het serieus nam’ Zei de jonge schrikkend van Alicia’s reactie.  
‘Nee ik moet sorry zeggen, ik heb gewoon een hele slechte dag, meer een heel slecht jaar’ Zei ze schuldig.  
‘Wat is er dan?’ Vroeg de jonge bezorgd.  
‘Ach het is gewoon dat ik te laat kwam, werd verdacht van een bende lid te zijn, naar de directeur gestuurd te worden, moest nablijven, waterdrager moet zijn voor een week en een fles water over me heen. Nou dan ben je wel pissig hoor’ Zei Alicia boos.  
‘Dat snap ik goed, maar dan ga ik. ik snap dat je nu geen zin hebt in gezelschap. Ik zie je wel’ Zei de jonge terwijl hij opstond.  
‘Wacht’  
‘Ja?’  
‘Hoe heet je?’  
‘Haha, ik heet Evan. En jij?’  
‘Ik heet Alicia, mooie naam hoor. Kom je niet vaak tegen’  
‘Dankje, en Alicia ook. Nee inderdaad, ik ben speciaal’ Grapte Evan.  
‘Haha, dat maakt mijn dag weer goed hoor’ Lachte Alicia.  
‘Wil je een stukje cake?’ Vroeg Alicia na een korte stilte.  
‘Tuurlijk, het is mijn cake dus ja ik moet het wel proeven he’ Lachte Evan.  
Alicia en Evan aten de cake, het was een lekkere cake maar Alicia had een manier om hem nog lekkerder te maken. Met slagroom en stukjes chocolade.  
‘Mm, dat is heerlijk’ Zei Evan na het proberen van de cake met slagroom en chocolade stukjes.  
‘Ja he, dat is mijn specialiteit, haha’  
Ze aten de cake met z’n tweeën helemaal op.  
‘Ow nee, we hebben de cake helemaal opgegeten’ Zei Evan geschrokken.  
‘Haha dat maakt niks uit joh, er zijn winkels genoeg’


End file.
